Cheesy (pizza) Romance: Michaelangelo X Reader
by TheGeilGoethe
Summary: This is a hot steamy romance piece thts also dark and brooding. its in a AU where Mikey is in his late 20s, and on his own because splinter and his brothers are dead. Yes the reader has a sorta assigned backstory for the sake of plot but w/e. if u dont like it i guess dont read? This is a three-parter, just fyi. Constructive criticism plz/! I want to get better!
1. Part 1: Shellshock

**Michelangelo X Reader** **(fist-person perspective)**

" **Cheesy (Pizza) Romance"**

 ***Containz hot sex. Don't like? dont read! Fuck the hatorz**

It was a cold and raining night. The kind that make New York City seem all the more dark and dreary. But nevertheless, it was Friday, and I indtended to have a good time like always. For the past three months I had been attending the classes at SUNY in Mahattan, and in spite of my good grades and high GPA the darnkess that surrounded everything kept me more depressed than usual. Not that I needed meds or anything, but being in the city was making me a bit sad. Seeing all of the homelss people, the stray dogs, the people on the subway with broken dreams…it was nothing like good old sunny suburban Glensdale High. There wasn't even a good cheerleading squad at SUNY.

The few upperlassman friends I made told me that the swingingest bar in town was "Shellshock", in Chelsea. From what I recalled, they said it was generally a place where big burly men would go to look for a sex friends for the night, but that it was still a place that was chill and relaxed, where you could drink and smoke and not worry about sex or drama. Well that was good enough for me. I tried to convince my roommate to go with me, but she has to study for Microeconomics with Professor Tengenay, whose really hard. That was fine by me though. I'm not at all insecure about drinking alone. Or anything really.

I wasn't 100% sure how i'd get there, but looking at the subway app on my phone i saw that there was a subway stop called "34th and Shellshock" in Chelsea. A coincidence to be sure, but I was happy enough. I could get home easy, even if I was drink.

I left at midnight, in the middle of a dark lighting storm. The lighting didn't scare, but it made me jump a bit. Thank god I'd be underground. Also luckily enough for me, the A train showed up promptly and was monstly empty. I guess most people were just sitting in their rotten appartments, feeling gloomy and dark, like the lightning outside. In about 5 minutes I got to "34th and Shellshock."

The bar wasn't very far from the subway stop, about a block or so. Sure my shoes got ruined from the nasty puddles everywhere in the broken sidewalk, but I wasn't going to let that dampen my spirits.

Once inside, I finally got a sense of what the bar was all about. It appeared to be like a modern club, bright lights, young people my age dressed strangely, a pounding bass that got the hormones flowing, you know, like an EDM type of thing. But they appeared to only be playing country music. An odd combonation to be sure. At the moment I walked in, they were playing "Romeo" by Tswift **(YES ITS FUCKING TSWIFT ALL YOU HATRZ GOONA HATE HATE HAT).** The kids were swinging back and forth. Most of them were drunk or high, here simply to drown out their sorrows and sadness. I figured i'd soon be joining them.

Naturally the first thing I had to do was get good and drunk. So I pulle up a seat at the bar. The bartender came promptly over and asked, "next person! Hello good sir, what can i get for you tonite?"

"Well I guess I'll have whatever will get me the mst drunk. You know, so I can ahve a good time." I said, smilingly happily.

He smirked back and said, "That'd be the commonwealth!"

I was rather surprised. "But that's got, like, what, 71 ingredients?"

The stranger next to me nudged me and chuckled, "Hehehe, that's why this is the best bar in town, kid!"

I looked to my right at the stranger, and was started by their size and stature. They must have been at least 7 feet tall, and almost 300 pounds, as they were clearly very bulky and covered in lots of fat and muscle. They had on a nice tight leather jacket, fingerless gloves, torn jeans…a very New York look. Very New York, very punk rock. Joey Ramone would have been proud.

It soon occurred tho me that this strangers skin was green. Silky smooth, but green. I knew because their jacket was open and their gloves were fingerless.

Then we made eye contact. Then I knew.

"OOOohHH SshHIIIIiiTITTT!111!1!" I exclaimed loudly. "You're…your Michaeleangelo the Turtle!"

And it was. He had the orange face mask and everything. He winked at me. "Damn right, kid!"

I didn't…I didn't understand. i didnt understand at all. For years as a kid I followed the stories of him and his brothers as they helped to stop crime in NYC. They were alwys on the news, or in the newspaper. It felt like I almost new him. Personally.

Furthermore I didn't know what to say next. Mybe I dindt need to say anything, but…I felt like I needed to say something. I stuttered, "shit. Huh, uh…I don't know what to say…I'm like you're biggest fan!"

"Hehe, that's nice, kid. Real nice." He looked forlornly down at his drink. It was a Monte Cristo, which surprised me.

I asked him, "Hey, uh, why are you drinking coffee? At a bar? At like, midnight?"

Mikey shrugged and replied, "This is when I get up. This is morning to me. The moon is my sun." He was so brooding and…and sexy.

"Is…is everything all right, Mikey?" I said, feeling a bit concerned. I hesitantly placed my hand on his shoulder. For a reptile, he was surprisingly warm. So very warm.

Breaking eye contact with me, Mikey grumbled, "Pfeh. As if you fuckin care."

A pang of sad ruptured me. "No no no, Mikey no! I really do care! Is everything allright? Like, I guess…uh, where are your brothers? Where's splinter?"

His grip on his glass tightened, and in a moment he shattered it. Shards of glass punctured his hand, blood streaming down it like water in the Nile. Bitterly, he looked back at me. "THEYRE DEAD, KID! YOU FUCKING HAPPY1? THERE, I SAID IT, THEY'RE ALL DEAD!"

This took me aback. I was greatly surprised and saddened to hear this. And Mikey being so mad made me feel like maybe he was mad at me. And you know what? I deserved that. I shouldn't have been pushing him. Now rubbing his shoulder, I said, "God mikey, I'm…og god I'm so sorry…! I shouldn't have said anything!"

He was crying a bit now. Between sobs he said to me, "It just…oh fuck man…it happened so fast! Raphy was working out leik he always fuckin did, that fucking meathead…his workout equipment fell on him, crushing him to death…and it set off a gas explosion. Like, the whole fuckn sewer just got…oh fuck…absolutely ruptured…the shacking made Donnie trip in his room upstairs, and he fucking impaled himself through the head from falling head first onto one of his…i dunno, one of his stupid gadgets…by the time I got there, all I could find was Leos charred body, he had been caught in the fire…shit he was so burned…he died in my arms, man!" Now Mikey was just full on sobbing.

Some fucking help I was. Now I brough my other hand up, placing it on his exposed chest. God, Mikey's breast plates were so big and hard, but also so soft and supple…and warm. tHat lovely, inviting warmth. I rubbed it gently, trembling at the feel of his heartbeat.

"And…and then I had to tell splinter. God I had to tell fuckn Splinter! I told him and…oh my fucking god…he just dropped dead on the spot! Poor ol rat…his heart mustve broken in two…" Mikey wiped his face and looked back at me. It was only then that he noticed I had both of my hands on him. And that I was trembling. Now gently smiling, he wrapped his big meaty arms around me. "Heh, lookit that…I guess maybe you do care…"

Then he dove in for a kiss. A big sloppy wet kiss. Like a dog. Not that I minded.

I realized then that I was a little bit in love with him. I accepted his kiss hole-heartedly.

When we were done, I pulled away. I was crying. Mikey's story was so sad, so dark and brooding, like the night, like the lightening outside. It had awakened within me a dark sadness, and at once all of my emotions came pouring out. I remembered being bullied at glensdale high, I remembered being spanked by my mother for not folding the napkins at the dinner table correctly. I remembered my pet dog being hit by a car, and all other sorta petty shit. I was sploied, but it all still hurt. I felt so sad.

Mikey wiped the tears off my face. We looked at each other, and then he said, "Hey why dontcha come home with me? I got pizza I can throw in the microwave for us…"


	2. Part 2: Cowabunga

**PRT 2 IS HERE! This is where most of the hot sex happens. It was so sexy to write ;) just a warning because I know some of you don't like sex.**

We walked along, hand in hand, just the two of us. It continued to rain brutally; lightening continued to strike the buildings around us, but were weren't scared. We had each other. Every now and then we'd look at each other and blush, lthen looking away quickly. I was so happy…

For a while we wandered, it must have been like at least 20 minutes. I realized what we were approaching chinesetown, and that was where the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' base was. I was so excited for a moment. I'd get to see their secret base! What a shock then it was to be pulled by mikey into the foyer of a ratty apartment building.

"Mikey," I asked nervously, "wh…why are we here?"

He laughed a big laugh. "Haha! What, ya think I'm livin in the sewers still? That life is gone. I can't go back there…too many memories, ya know? It'd hurt like hell. Nah, I live here instead!"

I followed him inside. Immediately behind the door was an old shitty stairwell, with peeling paint and rotting sodden steps. It looked like something post apocalyptic, something abandoned decades aco. Dust and filth coated the floor and walls. It didn't look like a good place to live. As a matter of fact, it looked like mikey wasn't really happy to be there at all.

As we entered, some old Chinese lady in an ugly silk kimono came over to us and started yelling in Chinese. I was very much taken aback, but Mikey just looked at her and smiled. He spoke back to her in manderin. Like, perfectly. She smirked, nodded her head, and then hollered at him in English, "You arrways bring pretty boy back fo you, you neva bring pretty boy back fo rrandrrady!"

I blushed a bit again, mikey just giggled a bit and kissed me on the head. My heart melted. For a second I comppletedly forgot that mikey's home was a complete shithole.

After that we went upstairs. My heart was racing. I had never done anal before, but i could feel my insides squirming, as if my body was naurally preparing itself to take the turtle's big member.

When we got to Mikey's room, I saw that it was a small two-room apartment with a tiny kitchen, a big bed, a torn-up couch, a chitty bathroom, and a large tv. He just shrugged. "I know it ain't much, but it's home."

"Please mikey, it's fine. So long as I'm with you."

He blushed. "oh god kid, you make me so warm…hehehe, lemme just get some ppizza in the microwave for ya!"

While he was getting the food ready, I wandered into the bathroom. God I felt dirty, i don't kno wwhy. I leaned out and asked Mikey, "Hey, babe, you mind if I shower real quick?"

"Haha, if you can get th' water running, sure thing dude!"

Good good. I stripped down and hopped in. Luckily for me the water was running. I alternated between hot and cold water, opening and closing my pores, cleaning myself and being totally relaxed. I didn't know what he was planning to do, but I knew whatever it was I'd try my best to please him. As the seconds ticked on, i became unsustainably horny.

I decided to step out of the bathroom with only a towel on. When mikey came back with a few pices of pizza and two cans of fanta, he found me lying on his big compfy bed, seductively, only the towel covering my rock hard cock.

The big turtle stud stared at me, eyes wide. I could see his own powerful erection trying to punch through his tight pants. He was blushing terribly, nervous as could be. Nevertheless Mikey was clearly happy. He stuttered over his words for a little bit, but in the end he didn't say anything. Instead he puffed and sat down next to me on the bed, pushing a plate of pizza towards me and handing me one of the fantas.

Eventually I figured I had to say something and break the tension. We were right next to each other…smiling sheepishly, I said, "Mikey, I am…I am so happy right now. I never expected to get this…to get this far with you. Or anyone tonight. I feel so safe and happy…"

Mikey's lips trembled, but curled into a smile. He kissed me lightly and encouraged me to eat up. So I did. The pizza was a bit crusty but still tasted good. I washed it down with the fanta, which was crisp and cool. It was super nice.

When we finished Mikey brought a napkin up to my face and wiped it. Seductively. I couldn't wait any longer. In an instant my arms were around his thick neck, and my lips were against his, and my tounge was inside his mouth. Oh god his mouth…it was so warm…I melted, I was crying pathetically in utter ecstacy. Mikey gave in and jumped onto me, hugging me tightly, pinning me deep into the mattress under his massive weight. I threw my legs around his massive belly and voluptuous hips, letting him rock back and forth, rubbing my cock and body against his. We made out, rolling around on the bed, sucking and slurping, biting each others lips. It was the sweetest kissing ever!

"MMmmmmm...! Oh! MMMMMMmmm! Micky you are soooo…auh! You're so good!" I cooed, as he bit my neck and suckled the skin he had in his bite.

He then pulled his mouth away and leaned in and whispered into me ear, "Let me retreat into your shell, baby…oh god let me get all up in ya real good…"

I absolutely wanted that. But there was something else that had to happen first… "Mickey...I'd love to have you deep inside of me…but I wanna blow you, and we should do that before…you know, you put it in my ass…" My excitement sank, because I thought he'd be disappointed in me.

Instead he smiled gleefully. "Oh hell yeah, babe! No problem! I'd love that. Lemme just get off'a ya…" He hopped off of me and sat up against the pillows, taking off his jacket and pants, exposing his green penis. It was massive, at least 10 inches, and monstrously thick. I was intimidated by it, but mikey smiled at me and said, "don't worry, i won't make ya choke on it. You suck on my peen as much as ya want, no more no less. I want ya to enjoy this, dude!"

Oh god he was so sweet! I crawled over and lay down comfortably in front of him, his cock in my face. My my my it was so musky, it smelled like pure unadulterated man. Rather pungent, but not so much so that it was bad. Not like the other guys I had been with…oh fuck it was so sexy.

I dove right in. Mikey moned, "AaaaauuuUUuuuGGGHh!1! MMMMMMmmmmmm FUCK YEAH!"

I played with the tip a bit in my mouth to get a good feel for it, trying to gauge hw big it was. Luckily for me, it was not too big. I could get my lips around it. But that would come later. First I nibbled on the edge of his foreskin, which made Mikey's whole body shudder with pleasure. Then I put the whole damn sausage in my mouth and began blowing his dick wicked good.

But just then, Miker suddenly got soft. His cock went limp in my mouth. I was a bit worried: did I not do a good job? Taking the penis out of my mouth, i looked up at my lov3r and pitifully asked, "Oh baby, did I do something wrong?"

He blushed nervously. "Oh…I didn't mention this, but sometimes I get nervous when getting head…I kinda got ereptile dysfunction…"

"Don't worry mike, it's no biggy! would you rather romp my asshole good?"

He blushed happily, moving back over me and collapsing on me, embracing me sweetly and rubbing his dick against mine. Oh god it felt so good. He whispered to me soflty, "Theres nothing I wanna do more, baby."

Mikey reared up, and I spread my legs. He let me rest them on my shoulders, as he moved his massive turtle shaft into position. Reaching over to the pizza, he took a scoop of hot melted cheese in his hand, and rubbed it all over his dick. "Cheese makes the best lube, ya know," he said seductively.

Without warning, my big green repltiian stud shoved his massive wang all the way up my rectum. the cheese helped it slide right on. And lord, did it feel so hot and mushy. I got super hard.

I whined like a little girl, "OOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooooohhhh…OHMYFUCKINGGOOOOOOOOD!11!1!1!"

Mikey grined. "Hehehe, you like that baby?"

"Oh fuck yes i do you fucking stud! Fuck me pkease!"

"Right away, dude." He then began romping my rump good and hrd, slowly at first, which I ppreciated. His cheese-coated dick made my insides tingle like you wouldn't believe. I didnt tell mikey, but I had never done anal before. In fast, I hadn't done much other stuff with guys. Truth be told, I was super nervous and self conscious, and had a hard time finding a man that I felt comfortable with and could trust. But mikey…Mikey was different. This time was different. He was raping my virgin asshole like a champ.

He grunted like an absolute animal: "UHHH! UHH!1! RRRRGH! MMMMM! RRRRR! GRRR! YEAAAAAHH!1!11!"

My voice became very high putched, and I whined sexily, "AAhhhhhhh, mikey, don't stoooooooopppppp! AAAAAHHHH UUUUHHH! MMMMm mmmm fuuuuuuck yess!"

"OH dude I fuckin love ya!" the turtled yelled. He pushed my legs down and fell again with his whole weight n top of me, which felt super good because his big belly was rubbing my cock hard, pressed against hit, thumping all over and shaking us with each of mikey's monster thrusts. He wrapped his arms around me, and made out with me as he fucked me. He bit my neck a bit too, which was super sexilicious.

He began to tear up a bit. "Oh dude…" he cooed softly in my ear as his thrusting and romping began to get even harder and lightnin fast, "…dude you feel soooo good…oh dude I love ya…love ya like no tomorrow…"

That and his slamming against my prostate with his tremendous member steatching my hole out good pushed me over the edge. "Ohhhh FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK MY GOD MIKEY I FUCKING LOVE YOU! AND IM GONNA CUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!"

"OH FUCK DUDE ME TOOO!1!"

In an instant I fucking exploded, my dick joyously spouting out its stick substance all over mikey's plump belly. I was crying and moaning like a little girl.

Suddenly he roared, "COWABUNGA, MOTHER FUCKER!1!1!11111!1!11!1" and he came so hard into me. I was his, he had marked me. gallons of hot turtle juice filled me and pumped me raw, so hard that I came again!

We were like bulls in heat, our bodies convulsing over the sheer pleaure and extasy we had just experienced. We both were sweating profusely and had tears in our eyes. That wasn't just fucking: we had made love, true love. And we fucked.

For a minute mikey stared into my eyes, and dove in for one last kiss. It was by far the longest make-out session of that night, almost a full 30 minutes.

When we were done, my lover took our his cock, massaged by butthole with his meaty fingers gently, which felt like heaven, and then pulled the covers over us. We went to bed cuddled up like puppies. It was so romantic…I fell asleep faster and more peacefully than I ever had before.


	3. Part 3: Monte Cristo

**the thrilling conclusion! Well, not really thrilling, but I had to give it a proper end, ya know? So heres' this, no sex, but it s till kinda h0t. really hope you guys have liked this story! Please leave comments and criticisms!1!1!1 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up the next morning with a soreness tht permeated throughout my being. But it was a plesant kind of sorness; a gentle pain. My asshole was still a bit sticky, and reeked of warm turtle musk. The sun was shining thryu the torn curtains, hitting my face with a bath of warm sunlight. Looking att the alarm clock on the nightstand near me, i saw that it was 1:31 in thafternoon. Alas, i was still in the shitty apartment. Huh, I thought mikey wouldove kicked me out after last night; but instead he mustve been cuddling with me all night long. I blushed with the sweet thought.

But when I rolled over to the the other side of the bed, i was distraught to find that it was totally empty. Mikey wasn't there. Maybe he was out, maybe he was…fucking someone else…or maybe he just wanted me to go…or maybe this wasn't even his apartment! How stupid could i be, following some delinquent young adult turtle with a grudge to bear to be his cock sleave for the night? pretty fucking stupid, if you ask me.

Uylhjtfjnng;igjigionk;hiuhkldniuhgidmldf g l;ghiyt98

I was so sad, so angry…

But just then, guess who burts through the door? That big green turtle wall that was mikey! He grinned at me, and all my worries swept away at the sight of his ginormous green form. I called out, "oh mikey! Baby I thought you had…left me here…"

"Aw shit dude," Mikey chuckled, "I'd never do that to you! That shit's ratchet." He had a warm cup of coffee in his hands. "Thought I'd bring this to ya!"

He came over and sat down on the bed next to me. Handing me the cup, Mikey dove in and gvae me a kiss on the cheek. Still wet and sloppy, but I liked that. Taking a sip, I noticed something: "Huh, this is a monte cristo, isnt' it?"

"Eh, what can I say? 's my favorite thing, man. Aside from you of course." He blushed a bit at his own comment.

Absulutely taken aback, I didn't know what to say. I just set the cup down and wrapped my arms tightly around my hunky lover. There were tears in my eyes, I admit it! Id just never been or felt so in love before, you know? I kissed his neck and all over his face. "Mikey…I love you!"

"I love you too, kid," he replied pushing me down onto the bed and lying on top of m.e. We were locked ina sexy embrace. My cock got instantly hard again.

He walked me back to campus. We held hands, and everyone ws staring at us. I'm sure plenty of them didn't approve, but most of them were just jeleous. I had my very own big strong turtle boyfiend.

I didn't know where things were going to go between us, but I have a good feeling that this was the start of something new


End file.
